Time to get Eggy
by Detective Rysposito
Summary: One night at dinner Ella keeps messing up and that gives Angel an idea.To put Iggy and Ella together. Lots of Eggy!
1. Dinner Blunder

_**I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. **_

Dinner blunder

Max POV

Me the Flock and Total were at my mom's house for the whole week! We didn't want to stay to long in case of people trying to kill us.

We were having a great dinner. Mashed potatoes and steak. We were all talking, laughing, and eating. I wish we could always be like this together and happy.

_Max look at Ella. _It took me a moment to relize that it was Angle talking to me. Then Angel giggled inside my head.

_Who do you think it would be? Never mind. Just look at Ella. _

When I glanced at Ella I noticed she was just staring at Iggy. Not eating, talking, or laughing, just staring.

_**Angel What is she thinking about?**_

_She likes Iggy. A lot. As in loves him. _

I almost started choking but stopped my self. Ella must have noticed me looking at her because she blushed then quickly changed the subject by asking "Does anyone want a refill of lemonade"

Who do you think wanted a refill? If guessed the blind pyro then you guessed correctly. Her face became an even darker red and she started pouring.

_Max keep your eyes on Ella_

_**Can't this wait I'm trying to eat.**_

_Hurry look now! Your going to miss it. _

I looked at Ella and saw that she had forgotten whet she was doing and was staring at Iggy again. His glass was now overflowing and pouring over the sides.

When Iggy noticed he started saying "Ella that's enough. If I want more I'll get a refill"

Angel started laughing and soon enough so did Nudge. "Ella!" Mom called loudly so that Ella would hear her. "Ella! Stop!" She called again. This time Ella heard her but was so surprised she dropped the pitcher on Iggy. His whole lap was covered.

"Oh My God! I so sorry! Iggy let me help!" Ella said

She went down to help Iggy wipe everything off the floor.

"Ella we need more napkins can you get more please" Iggy asked from the floor.

"Yeah of course!" Ella said as she went up to get napkins, but her head hit the table with a loud thunk and the mashed potatoes fell down on Iggy's head.

Gazzy joined the laughter when he saw the look on Iggy's face as he rose from the floor and Fang was trying to hide a smile.

I didn't want to laugh so I tried to hold it in but when I saw Ella's reaction. "Oh My God! Iggy what happened? Did you drop your plate?" Ella asked because she was to busy clutching her head to realize it was her fault.

I couldn't take I started to giggle hysterically. Trust me I never do. "Ella when you hit your head it it…" but I couldn't stop laughing.

I fell on the floor when Gazzy walked over to Iggy and wiped hid finger through the mashed potatoes on his cheeks. "mmm… Potatoes!" Gazzy said smirking.

Ella didn't need me to finish because realized it was here fault and here cheeks were as red as ripe strawberries. She sat down and hid her face in her hands. Muttering "I'm so stupid"

I glanced around at the flock, Fang was covering his mouth with his hand, Angel and Nudge were crying because they were laughing so hard, Gazzy was rolling on the floor laughing and Iggy was still just standing there with potatoes all over his face. It was too much. We were all laughing except Ella and Iggy.

When everybody stopped laughing he muttered "next time I'm not asking for refills" and walked away into his room.

After he was gone we looked at Ella who was still hiding her face in her hands.

_Max I have a plan but, it involves you and the rest of the flock. _Angle


	2. Strawberries Overrule Everything!

Iggysbabe does not own any Maximum Ride Charcters

Strawberries Chapter 2

"Angel is there a reason why you woke us up at 3:30 in the morning?" Gazzy asked still looking like he was sleeping.

"Yeah. I was in the middle of a dream where there were 5 bunnies. They were all pink except one that was blue. The blue bunny didn't like being different. So he went to visit a unicorn **(A/N I added the unicorn for my friend who loves unicorns) **and the unicorn sings to him and the bunny goes back to all of the pink bunnies and sings the same song to them. They think that the blue bunny is a weirdo so they plan to get rid of "

"Nudge please. We've talked about this not before 9 in the morning." I told her.

It turned out Angel wanted to have a meeting about Iggy and Ella at 3 in the morning!

Nudge was now resting her head in my lap and Fang was holding my other hand that was not stroking Nudge's hair, and Gazzy was sitting criss cross applesauce on the floor about to fall asleep.

"Well right now Ella and Iggy are sleeping" Angel pointed out.

"She's kidding right?" Fang asked clearly annoyed.

"Well did you see what Ella did at dinner?"

"That was pretty funny Max. Don't ya think Gazzy? Nudge chimed in.

"I know honey but, angel doesn't need to wake us up at # in the morning to tell us that she thought that was funny." I said because my patience wearing pretty thin right now.

"No that's not what I was talking about! Didn't it seem a bit well I don't know EGGY to you!" Angel practically yelled.

I was confused am I a supposed to know what that means?

"I know where you're going with Angel. Iggy and Ella together are Eggy. ZOMG! This will be so much fun! We can have karaoke, movie night, a dance. Then they'll hug, then hold hands, and then maybe even kiss. ZOMG! I can't wait! We can use a lot of Nangel ideas too!

"Nudge" I reminded her.

"Sorry but Nangel is unstoppable!" she yelled

"Am I the only confused one here?" Fang asked a couple seconds later.

"Join the club" I responded with a smirk.

"Nangel is Angel and Nudge together. **(AN: As BFFL'S) **Our plan was Nangel because we combined out ideas" Angel explained. "Iggy and Ella are Eggy, and you and Fang are Fax. Do you understand now?" She continued.

"No" Fang said "Why is it Fax? How come it's mostly her name? Why isn't it Mang?"

"'Cause that's just plain weird." Nudge said with a straight face.

"Gazzy! Wake up. We are trying to discuss important matters right now, so please stay awake" Angel yelled kicking him because he wouldn't wake up.

"What?" Gazzy yelled.

"Do you want Iggy and Ella together?"

"I really don't care" sounding annoyed and then left the room.

"Well, tomorrow Dr. M won't be here because has to go on a trip that is when we will put our plan into action." Nudge said.

"We only have 5 days, 20 hours and 15 minutes left to create Eggy!" Angel reminded us.

After about two hours we had the whole week planned out perfectly. They may even get together before the week is over.

"Guys" Fangs said suddenly.

"What"

"I know why Mang is better than Fax"

Then Angel laughed. She must have read his mind. This would be good.

"Well Mang reminds me of mangos and when I think of mangos then eagles, oceans and then strawberries. And everybody knows that strawberries can not be overruled. "

That was the longest and stupidest thing I've ever heard Fang say.

"What!"

"Fang that makes no sense at all!"

"Angel honey, next time you want a meeting, meet at a decent time because Fang gets crazy in the head with no sleep." I told her.

"Do not!"

"So I don't overrule strawberries?" I asked. I had caught him now there was no way out.

"No umm…"

"That's what I thought. Guess what else overrules strawberries? FAX!" I yelled.

"Mang is better!"

"Mang is weird!"

"Guys don't fight. Okay. Now who's going to the store to get the stuff?" Angel asked taking over control. She was the leader because (A) she came up with the idea and (B) because she controlled my mind.

"I will" Fang said quickly. Maybe too quickly.

Max, Nudge you guys empty the things and I'll get the fridge from the basement and plug it into your closet." She finished.

"What? Why mine?" I yelled.

"Please Max." Angel cooed with her bambi eyes. Darn I hate those things. They are my weakness. Say No. Say No. But I heard different word come out of my mouth.

"Okay Fine" I gave in. Fang snickered so I decided to kick him.

"OW!"

"Too bad"

"You guys are such children some times. Fang you have to go now!"

"Bye"

"Bye" Then he gave me a kiss and then flew towards the store.

"Come on girls! Time to get Eggy!" Angel said with an evil grin on her face. This was going to be fun!

**A/N: I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry I couldn't post the next chapter yet but I'll try . Review please. They make me happy on the out and inside. **


	3. Something Eggy?

Iggysbabe does not own any Maximum Ride characters.

The Fight Chapter 3

Iggy's POV

I was so tired. I didn't want to get up but I had to make breakfast. I could have waited for everyone else to wake up to make breakfast but I was hungry since I got NO sleep last night.

So I got up and walked out into the hallway. The flock wasn't up right now so I decided to get a head start right now. I thought it would be a great idea to make pancake batter but couldn't find it.

I was in the middle of searching through a cabinet when I heard footsteps. Light and shuffling footsteps

Ella's POV

I woke up at 7:30 AM. I was still so embarrassed about what happened yesterday. I had decorated Iggy in food. Not on purpose though. Who want to do that to Iggy? I slipped on my slippers even though it was summer time my feet still wanted something cozy. I started down the stairs and when I was at the bottom I heard someone.

Please not be Iggy.

Please not be Iggy.

Please not be Iggy.

"Good Morning Ella. I didn't know you were up."

"Good Morning Iggy. Yeah I just woke up."

I had been staring at my slippers the whole time because I couldn't stand myself for what I did to Iggy. When I looked up, I realized that I was happy it was him. I loved the way he smiled and his eyes may look cloudy and colorless to some people but not to me. They were perfect. Scratch that _he_ was perfect. Wait what am I thinking? Never mind. Then I realized he called my name a couple times.

"Ella. Are you there?"

Iggy's POV

"Wha! Oh I'm sorry" Ella apologized in the most beautiful voice ever. The sounded like beautiful wedding bells chiming. _Our _wedding bells. Even her name was beautiful, Ella. I bet she was too. Wait what am I thinking? She would never like s blind, sexiest pig, pyro, mutant freak like me. I had no chance.

"Do you know where the pancake batter is?"

"Uh the cabinet, where it's always been." Ella answered in an err duh voice followed by a giggle.

"haha very funny. But it's not there!"

I heard her get up to go check. T could hear her footsteps but now they were more of dragging and with soft bottoms. Wait I know!

"Ella are those slippers? It's the middle of July, you don't need anymore warmth.

But Ella's answer was "N-No I'm not. W-Why would I?"

I reached out towards her face and turned it so she was facing me. I felt her cheeks.

"Wow Ella I didn't know cheeks could turn this red!" I said with a smirk.

We just stud there for a second me holding her cheek and my smirk still on my face until she hit me.

"Ow what was that for?"

"What do you think that was for?"

"For having handsome good looks." That one earned a "yeah that's why" and another smack.

"Go ask the others what they want for breakfast because obviously pancakes are out of the question."

But before she left I whispered

"I think your slippers are cute." And gave her my best grins.

Ella's POV

"I think your slippers are cute." Iggy whispered before I left and then he gave me a great one of a kind grin that made me melt. He was just so… so… so… hot. I ran upstairs before he could grab me and feel my cheeks again.

Max POV

I was finishing brushing my hair when I saw Ella walking quickly in the hallway staring down at her feet. Even though her hair was covering most of her face I could tell she was blushing because her were her cheeks red. They were as red as the fire from one of Iggy's and Gazzy's explosions. I laughed at the sight of her face then ran to go get Angel so I could find out what happened. When I got in there I called Fang and Gazzy in because Nudge was already there.

"Ange, you have about two minutes to quickly describe what happened!" I told her talking quickly myself.

"Okay first Iggy came down and couldn't find the pancake batter." Gazzy snickered but I elbowed him in the stomach so Angel could finish. "then Ella came down, and at first she didn't want it to be Iggy because of dinner last night but then when she saw him, she was glad it was him. 'Cause she thinks he's hot." Gazzy laughed and laughed so while Gazzy was laughing Angel grabbed a quick breathe and then continued. "Okay Iggy's thoughts. He thinks everything about her is beautiful. He thinks her voice is like wedding bells, t_heir_ wedding bells." Now Gazzy fell to the ground laughing.

"How is that funny?" I asked him because I was confused.

"Yeah, Gazzy that was sweet _not_ funny. " Nudge pointed out.

I looked down and found Gazzy on the ground clutching his stomach.

"Again, I repeat how is that funny?" I asked.

"Don't mind her Gaz, she has no sense of humor especially about mangos." Can you guess who said that? If you guessed my annoying boyfriend then you guessed right!

"Why are you obsessed with mangos?" Nudge yelled sounding outraged.

"You never even tasted one before." I pointed out.

"I will"

"Okay, whatever may I continue? Then he told her that her slippers were cute and she thought he said it in a very _hot_ way."

Now Gazzy couldn't breathe and Nudge screamed "ZOMG!"

"Shh! She's coming, Gazzy hide behind Fang and don't laugh!"

Gazzy was hiding when she walked in the room. He was biting his finger so he wouldn't laugh but I knew that wouldn't last very long. "Hey guys! Umm… It's time for breakfast. And Iggy-"

But then someone just had to start laughing, and it wasn't Gazzy! Fang just had to crack up and lean down to clutch his stomach which showed Gazzy biting his finger which made Gazzy laugh so hard he fell to the ground.

"Umm.. Okaaay. Anyway Iggy wanted to know what you guys wanted for breakfast because there seems to be no pancake mix."

That statement just brought more laughter from Gazzy.

You see, our plan was to get rid of everything so only eggs were in the kitchen. "This was to help realize Eggy" Angel told us, but she also said that this was only the first part of the plan. There was much more and trust me, the other steps were much more fun, I couldn't wait.

Angel looked at Nudge and then nodded, they must be planning something.

"Something Eggy" They both said at the exact same time with the same tone in their voice.

"What's Eggy?" Ella asked clearly confused.

"You'll find out soon!" Angel said with a creepy voice, I've never heard before.

"Okay I'm just going to leave and pretend this never happened" Ella said backing out the doorway.

"Good Luck with that!" I called to her after she left. When she was downstairs Angel smacked Gazzy.

"Control yourself!"

"Sorry Ange but I can't help it."

"Yes you can. Don't do it again!"

Ella's POV

"Hey Iggy!"

"Oh, hey Ella. Did they tell you what they wanted?"

"Yeah something…Eggy. Whatever that means."

"Ella can you get me the eggs and I'll get the frying pan."

As I was going back from the fridge from getting him eggs I saw him just as he opened the closet and 3 eggs came out and cracked on him.

"Did you throw these at me?' He asked coming closer with a creepy look in his eye.

"No! I swear, I didn't!"

"I think you did!" Then he threw an egg at me and it landed in my hair!

"Ahh! Iggy, why did you do that!" I screamed very loudly.

Max POV

A couple minutes later I heard Ella screaming at Iggy. I looked at Angel.

_Should we go see what's going on?_

_**Yeah! It's going to be hilarious!**_

Ohh I had to se this. "Come on guys hurry!" I rushed them.

"Can't we leave them alone?" Gazzy whined.

"Yeah Ella sounds pretty ticked off, what did Iggy do this time?" Fang added.

Why do boys always want the easy way out, I asked myself.

"No!" Nudge screamed. We then headed downstairs and saw Iggy laughing his but off covered in egg.

Ella was also covered in egg, but she wasn't laughing. Instead she was coming closer and closer to Iggy with a bag of ice. I wanted to scream at Iggy to watch out, but I knew Angel would kill me. I looked over at Angel and she nodded.

_**Yes. Yes I would. Now, watch before you miss it. **_

Ella was closer to Iggy now. I saw her in a flash open the back of Iggy's shirt and dump he _whole_ bag of ice down his shirt! **(A/N: The ice bags that you buy for a party. I didn't know how much was in one so that was just to give you a mental picture.) **Iggy usually tucks his pajama shirts into his pants for some strange reason, but know I know he won't ever again.

I have to admit that it is hilarious to watch Iggy stick his arm in his shirt trying to get the ice out.

_Does he know that he can just un tuck his shirt? _I thought to Angel.

_**No he forgot. But I can remind him if you want me to.**_

_Yeah that would be great. Thanks honey. _

_**No prob!**_

But when I looked over at her I didn't see the cute angelic smile I was hoping for. Instead she had an evil grin on her face.

Oh No this was not good!


	4. FIRE!

**Iggysbabe does not own any part of Maximum Ride!**

Angel's POV

I was supposed to tell Iggy (in my mind) to un tuck his shirt so the ice cubes would come out, but my plan would create Eggy must quicker so I decided to use my plan!

_**Um…Iggy?**_

_Kinda busy here!_

_**I know but did you know that if you take off your shirt then the ice cubes would fall out of your shirt. **_

_Why didn't I think of that before?_

_**Uh… cause you're not the smartest of the flock. **_

_Yeah you're right… HEY! I AM TOO!_

_**I'm not the one dancing around the kitchen trying to get ice out of my shirt!**_

_How do you know?_

_**I can read your mind you know!**_

_Oh… yeah that's right. _Iggy finally realized.

_**And you think you're not the stupid one!**_

He finally listened to me and took off his shirt.

"Uh… Angel what is he doing?" Max asked with caution in her voice.

"Just using the way _I _think he should take the ice out!" I replied using my sweet innocent little girl's voice.

We looked back at Ella and Iggy and listened to their conversation.

"Ha-ha! Ella, now you can't out any more ice down my shirt!" He was pointing to all of the ice that was now melting on the floor beside Iggy. But she wasn't even paying attention to Iggy; she paused when Iggy's shirt came off.

"Doesn't he know that the ice would have came out if he just pulled his shirt from his pants?" max asked me.

"I told him he was stupid!" I replied, with a grin.

_I'm guessing that was a no. _Max was thinking.

_**You guessed correctly! **_

The ice was now melting on the floor and Iggy was slowly creeping towards Ella with 2 eggs in each hand. She didn't even notice that Iggy was moving because she was too busy staring at Iggy's chest.

I was so bored so I decided to "check" on people's thoughts.

**Iggy-** I'll sneak up on her by going slowly and then chuck the eggs. It'll be like an egg bomb that me and Gaz made had exploded on her. AWESOME!

**Ella- **WOW! He has some smoking abs! A six pack too. He is so hot!

**Fang- **Fax is so overrated! It should totally be Mang. Max will agree too someday!

**Max- **Come on Ella! Stop starring! He is clearly getting ready to attack!  
><strong>Gazzy- <strong>Can this fight end already because I'm so hungry!

**Nudge- **Hmm… Wow they're such a cute couple! Just like Max and Fang. They could get married and I could be their flower girl, or maybe Angel would. Well who cares this is going to be so much fun!

Since Nudge just gave me a total headache I decided to continue watching the fight!

Iggy was slowly approaching but when he started to sprint he slipped and fell on his back. That had to hurt, I noticed as he winced. Ella seemed to notice that Iggy had fallen when there was no longer a chest to stare at. She ran over to go help Iggy but fell in the ice to and landed on Iggy with an off.

I heard Nudge giggle and I let out a giggle too. Max started at us and gave us a look that said "You better be quiet!" So we listened and continued to watch.

Ella noticed that she was on top of Iggy and started to blush and blush and blush, until her face couldn't get anymore red.

"Hey Fang!" I heard Gazzy whisper to Fang. " I know something that overruled a strawberry!"

"What?" He asked.

"Ella blushing does!" Fang looked a little puzzled so Gasman explained it to him. "Her cheeks right now are redder then any strawberry I've ever seen!' He exclaimed.

He chuckled. "Yeah, you're right! It's kinda freaky how red her cheeks can get!"

"Shh…Guys!" Nudge interrupted. "Look!"

Iggy's POV

Ella fell on top of me when she went to help me, so now we were in an awkward position but I like her there and didn't want her to leave. I felt her little delicate hands on my chest. They sent chills all through my body.

"I-I'm sorry Iggy." She stuttered with the most beautiful voice ever!

"You're blushing' I said with a smirk.

"W-What, Why, Why would I e blushing?" She asked pretending to be innocent.

I rolled my eyes and answered her, "When you blush you tend to stutter or repeat words."

"I-Um,but"

"It's okay" I interrupted her, "It's fine."

Ella's POV

Oh. My. God. How does he know that I'm blushing? But the truth is no matter how embarrassing it might be, I am blushing. He's the cutest, sweetest, and funniest person I've ever met and I loved him. A lot.

Then Iggy to face his face and traced his finger across my cheek and closed his eyes. What was he doing? Then when he started coming closer and leaning in I realized he was about kiss me! Oh my god! I have wanted like months since I've met him for this moment and now it was finally happening! We were inches apart from kissing until…

**(A/N: This POV is short! Sorry!)**

Nudge's POV

ZOMG!

**(A/N: Told you! :p) **

Angel POV

They were going to kiss. They wanted to! Maybe Eggy would happen sooner then I expected! Come on, only inches apart! Until…

BEPP! BEEP! BEEP!

Turns out that Iggy didn't turn off the stove before they got onto their little fight. So the beeping was the fire alarms! Somebody left a piece of paper by the stove so that was what started the fire. Iggy, thought fast and grabbed his shirt and started to whap the flames, it was helping until Iggy's shirt caught on fire!

"Iggy drop the shirt! It's on fire!" Ella yelled.

He dropped the shirt in the sink and told Ella to go get a fire extinguisher.

**(A/N: When I was typing this I excepted to spell extinguisher wrong but I didn't LOL! :p)**

But Max was quicker she as already there spraying the fire. At first she was holding it the wrong way so the funnel part was pointing at Max, me, Fang, Nudge, and Gazzy and we all got sprayed.

"Sorry!"

"Hurry!"

Then she sprayed the stove and also covered Iggy and Ella. After a few attempts at putting out the fire, a whole can of foam in the fire extinguisher, 8 cups of water and a shirt the fire was finally put out. We all stared at each other for a moment and then broke into laughter and Gaz and Ig high fived.

"Man that sounded so cool!"

"You should have seen it. The funniest part was when Max attempted to spray the foam, and now everyone's covered in it." Followed by more high fives.

"So it's not only me that's covered in it?" Iggy asked.

"Nope." I replied and then let Ig and Gaz finish their conversation.

"But the coolest part was when your shirt went on fire! At first it was just like Indiana Jones with his whip but then it burst into flames like that motorcycle dude did at Disney during the Extreme Stunt Show!."

Then Iggy whispered something in Gazzy's ear and they cackled and ran upstairs.

They were going to build a bomb. Typical.

I rolled my eyes but chuckled. One minute Iggy could be a sweet cute guy about to get a kiss but the next he would be the pyro that he is, and go to blow stuff up with Gazzy!

When I glanced over at she seemed disappointed. She had thought that Iggy had just forgotten about the moment that they just spent together, but she was wrong. Way wrong, he couldn't stop thinking about it! I went over to her and said;

"Don't worry everything is going to be okay."

She didn't know if I was talking about the kitchen, Ig and Gaz making a bomb or Iggy.

"All of it. Everything will be okay." I whispered and then gave her a hug. She thanked me and went with the rest of the flock (Minus Iggy and Gasman) to eat their toast and then help get the ash off the counter. This was going to take a while, but I sent thoughts to everyone except Iggy and Ella.

_**Its okay guys! We were so close! Were going to continue with part B of Plan A!**_

**A/N: How did you like it? I'm not even close to being finished yet! That was only the morning of day 2. There are 7 days total! I have a question for you guys:**

**Which do you like better Mang or Fax? I'll post the winner in a later chapter! Review please. I ask of you please I don't like flames so keep them to yourselves, my mother and father always tell me "if you have nothing nice to say then don't say it at all"! I hope you enjoyed and Thank you!**


	5. McDonald's Fun

**Is this...an update...? It's a writer block miracle! Lol so sorry I haven't updated but I am now and hopefully now they are all in character because re reading my story, it's just horrible. **

**I own nothing except for the little old lady who shows up in the beginning as an extra. God Bless her soul. ^ - ^**

Here we were seated- actually crammed was more like it around a tiny little McDonald's table.

But hey, at least we're not huddled around a dumpster chewing on rat, right? And those of you gagging in the back. Shut up.

Well it was actually pretty quiet and awkward might I add right now. I mean f your house was almost burned down in flames and your sorta brother almost kissed you half sister, you'd be the first to admit; it's been a pretty weird night. And because Chef Iggy burnt our dinner, we now had to satisfy our hunger with fast food burgers and fries.

"Pass the ketchup!" Gazzy yelled to Fang, but in the process spit crumbs all over Nudge.

"Eww! Gazzy, you are so gross!" She squealed grabbing a napkin so she was able to dab all the crumbs off of her.

Fang and I exchanged knowing glances. He rolled his eyes before handing the pig his ketchup.

Again, it was pretty silent until...

**_BEELCCHH! _**

Gazzy let out a pretty loud burp before I could even finish my thought. The manners these kids are just amazing, aren't they?

I flicked the end of my fry at him. "That's really gross, Gazzy." The Gasman smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Nudge stood up and crossed her arms over her chest, outraged. "I know I lost, but this is so unfair! Gazzy is the grossest thing I have ever met! Please let the torture stop!" She begged.

Yes, we played 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' to decide who had to take the fateful seat next to The Gasman. It's a survival thing, if you lived with him you'd understand.

"Gazzy please stop it." I used my stern 'Max is in charge' voice before ripping into my burger.

But not a second later, I heard another freaking burp. This kid really wants to die tonight, doesn't he?

"Gazzy!"

But, instead of hearing the proud voice from my eight year old, I heard the butt-headed voice from my fourteen year old. "Beat that, Gaser!" He crossed his arm with pride, but I noticed Ella wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"Gazzy," I groaned, "don't you dare. And you!" I turned to Iggy, "Stop encouraging him!" I narrowed my eyes at him. Although it was a wasted act, I'm sure he sensed them.

Gazzy's was long and loud.

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Oh how attractive!" She said sarcastically.

I groaned for the up-teenth time lowering my head. They were hopeless; utterly and truly just hopeless.

"Guys," Angel piped in, talking in a low whisper. "if we don't stop, the lady behind us is going to explode!"

"I love explosions!"

I ignored that little comment and turned around to see the old lady not just staring, but glaring right at me!

"Control your animals." She warned us in a low voice. "Or I can assure you, the manager will know about this."

I waited until she turned around to let my laughter burst, not that it made a difference. She could hear us all.

"Hear that Gas, if you don't stop your shenanigans, we're gonna get reported to the McDonald's Police and if they ban us, we can just go the other McDonald's down the street." Iggy snickered leaning back in his chair.

And with that smartass' luck, Old Lady Grump turned around and smacked him upside the head. I know it didn't hurt, but I could tell it caught him off guard. "What the Hell?!"

Ella tried to stifle her laughter with her hands, but even Fang was smiling.

The woman stood up in hast and directed her next scolding at me. "Is this how you hooligans alway act?" She was more than angry.

"Nah, we usually clear the place before my sixth burger." I shrugged my shoulders picking at my nails.

She scrunched up her face examining probably all 50 wrappers that drowned our table. "Where are your parents?"

Gazzy rose a bit kneeling on his chair to reach for a few abandoned fries to claim his. "Who knows? Who cares? Haven't seen 'em in years." He shrugged his shoulders giving the lady a sky smile, "But I can assure _you_ that if they're as old a you, you'll probably find them with the _dinosaurs_."

I spit my soda across the table, and choked on whatever actually went down, laughing. I looked at the trouble maker who just high fived his partner in crime.

I turned back to the woman, who's cheeks were now red, but she had her angry eyes on now. I swear, steam was coming from those ears of hers.

"Nice job, Gazzy." Nudge muttered.

Ms. Troll face didn't hesitate before flinging the contents of her drink in the Gasman's face. Was he angry? No. Was he sad? Nope. Was he ready for more? Hell yeah.

He looked over to me with his 'innocent looking, but planning trouble smile' and I knew exactly what he was doing. I shrugged my shoulders and nodded my head giving him permission.

I turned to face the woman expecting to see her with a face full of fires, but instead they collided into my face. "Gazzy! I thought you were gonna throw it at her!" I picked a glob of ketchup from my once clean hair.

He laughed and laughed until she stalked off steaming. "I need a manager!"

"Can't wait to hear this." Fang mused as a man actually obliged and followed her out. We were all laughing; save for Nudge who was complaining that she could never show her face in public again.

"Uh Max..." Angel whimpered. "That isn't an ordinary manager..."

"What?" I said looking up and just relaxing his angelic looks and his rugged face and wavy, silky looking hair...oh no... Earaser!

**I will update again soon but now I'm off to play gta 5 so have a great night!**


End file.
